Identity on Fire
by XkillingXlonelinessX
Summary: The fate of the world depends on one women and it's up to Paige to protect her. Now, in order to do just that, Paige has joined the WWE. Paige/Jeff Hardy Phoebe/John Cena Edge/OC Billy/OC Piper/Leo
1. The Begining

**I own, Ben, Max, Heather, Hailie, Patience and Ivan. Starts during September 2008. And: Review please.**

_**Full Summary: Paige has to join the WWE when one of her charges if charged with carrying the fate of the world. Max has to deal with the future she never wanted. Ben has to deal with the past he tried to forget. Paige has to work out problems with her ex for the fate of her family. Edge has to learn how to be a good man. Heather has to realize, the world isn't about her. And Phoebe has to learn that you can't force who you love. (Paige and Henry are divorced and Phoebe never married Coop.)**_

Billie Jenkins looked up from the bar. The band playing now was called Dreamsellers. They were some strange local rock band.

She first noticed the guitarist. If it wasn't for all the tattoos, piercings, and long hair, she would totally do him. He had a soccer player's body; two piercings above his lips, two below, one in the center of his nose, and one on his left eyebrow. His hair was long, a little past his shoulders, in his face, and blacker than black. Hair dye. She could tell because of the blue tints. It almost matched his eyes. Almost. His eyes were the color of the sky. It matched his pale pallor.

The singer was the second one she noticed. He also had a guitar but he only played it sometimes. He too had shoulder length black hair but unlike the other guy, his was parted right down the middle, and his was so obviously natural. In the light his hair changed from black to brown to even auburn. He didn't have piercings or tattoos, but he did have the most magical voice in the world. His skin was tanned, naturally. There was something completely exotic about him. He had a square shaped face, and his cheek bones and jawbones stood strong.

Suddenly, her view was blocked by tufts of dark brown hair.

"Checking out the talent?" Her boss Piper Halliwell questioned her.

"I keep getting these strange vibes from him."

Piper's eyebrow raised, "How strange?"

"It's not bad, I don't think. I just feel like he's important somehow."

Piper looked over to the band. She thoroughly checked out the man with the microphone. He certainly looked captivating, but she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary from him.

"They're local," she said turning back to her young employee, "so I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on them.

In a hotel room in the middle of the night girl sat up in her bed. Her long hair fell in her face. Behind the thickets of hair, blue eyes shimmered with sadness.

"What the eff is my problem!" she looked to the ceiling as if it had all of the answers.

The side of the bed next to her was messy. Someone had been there with her. She groaned and flopped on that side. It smelled like him. Sweet yet manly. Intoxicating.

What was she thinking? He… that man was the same man her younger sister was trying to pursue! On top of that, if her father found out, they'd both be dead. It shouldn't even matter to him, her father that is. He was on the Raw brand, while she and her sister were on the Smack down brand. Plus, this is her life not his. She should be free to live it however she wants to. The only problem is that she couldn't disappoint her father like this. Nor could she hurt her sister.

"Knock, knock!" she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Uhh, hang on Heather!" she called pulling sheets over her nude body.

"C'mon Max hurry up! I have something mazing to share with you!"

Max, finally wrapped in her blankets. She ran to the door and opened it swiftly. Her little sister bounced happily. Blonde hair waved in the air with excitement. Her blue eyes shone with enthusiasm.

Heather was classically beautiful, and Max was unconventionally beautiful.

Their father was the famous wrestler Shawn Michaels and their mother was a Native American pop singer, famous in the late 80's and early 90's.

Heather looked like their father. Same face, aside from her more feminine eyes, and thinner lips and eyebrows. She also had his thick blonde hair, which she often worried about losing. Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue to match her pale skin.

On the other hand, Max was her mother's duplicate. She had strong jawbones and cheekbones. Her hair was so dark brown, it was nearly black. Only in certain light, it shines a chestnut brown. In the natural sunlight, it hints red. It complimented her copper colored skin. The only resemblance she holds to her father was her majestic light blue eyes.

She bounced right into the hotel room. Heather was twenty years old and Max was twenty three, but sometimes they acted like they were still five.

"What is it?" Max asked smilingly widely. She was happy that her sister was happy.

"Guess who I just ran into!"

"Def Leopard?"

"No! Adam!"

Max's smile fell right off of her face. Heather bounced in circles. She was giddy. Max was not. She looked to the bed. It was empty of him now, but less than twenty minutes ago, it was filled with the talents he was so famed for.

"Max!" Heather called.

"What?" Max asked snapping out of her day dream.

"I was asking who the guy was."

She panicked, "What guy?"

"The one from tonight," Heather pointed to her make-shift dress. She tried to hide her smile.

Max didn't want to break her sister's heart so she lied, "No one. I just wanted to sleep in the nude tonight."

Heather scowled, "Why?"

"It makes me feel free."

"Well," Heather moved to the bed. Her eyes filled with dreams, "I wish Adam would come to my bed."

"You don't want him. He's not a good guy."

'_He's a great guy in bed,' _Max thought to herself.

Heather just shrugged, "I'll make him good."

A person shaped wall of flames appeared in the basement. It formed into Adam and he looked to the man they called The Undertaker.

"You called me?" Adam questioned

"Something huge is about to happen, and you're at the heart of all of it," the mysterious man in black said.

"Mark, what are you talking about?"

"Listen carefully; the fate of good and the world depends on this."

**Review please. I don't want to keep writing this if no one is into it.**


	2. Here's the Situation

**I own, Ben, Max, Heather, Hailie, Patience and Ivan. Review Please. I don't want to keep writing if no one is interested.**

Nearly two weeks had passed since Max and Adam did the forbidden dance. On an average Tuesday morning, Max woke up to blearing sunlight in her eyes. She looked over to the windows, and the off green color of the curtains made her stomach churn. She ran to the bathroom and let the contents of her stomach spill out into the toilet.

"Thanks dad," she whispered as her hand reached for the flusher. She knew there was something funky with that Greek restaurant her dad took her to yesterday.

Max stood up and washed her face and mouth. She walked back into the room to see two figures form in a wall of flames and then turn into Adam Copeland and Mark Calloway. She froze in her place and opened her mouth.

"What the…" she began to scream.

"It's ok," Mark said walking towards her. "We're not here to hurt you."

It took a minute for her to process what's going on. Max backed up against the wall and screamed for help.

"We're not going to hurt you," Mark said again softly.

Suddenly a swirl of blue and white orbs began dancing next to Max. A women with long brown hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and ruby red lips appeared next to Max.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Demons!" Max answered frantically.

The women turned to a very frustrated Mark, "We don't want to hurt anyone!"

"You're demons, why should I believe you?" the new women questioned raising her hand towards him.

"Because we are here to protect her."

"What?" Max, the women, and Adam all questioned.

"You should get your sisters," Mark advised.

"How do you know…?"

"I know you're a Charmed One, Paige."

Paige's head tilted in wonder.

"I know a lot."

"How?"

"The Seer tells me."

"And that just proves that you're evil!" Max screamed.

"Actually," Paige said turning to her, "Seers themselves aren't evil."

"What?"

"They are just shown the future. They were taken by the Source of all Evil centuries ago so he could use them for his own safety. If he knew the future, he was always one step ahead."

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Paige. I'm your whitelighter … I guess."

"I don't need a whitelighter. I don't use magic."

"I don't just protect people who use magic. I protect people who need protection. Generally from evil demons," Paige turned to Mark and Adam.

Mark replied, "You should get your sisters." He then looked at Max, "I will go find your father and sister. They should be here too."

Mark disappeared in his flames.

"Do you want to come with me?" Paige asked Max.

Max looked to Adam. He seemed harmless, and she knew if she needed help she could just call for Paige.

"No," Max replied, "I think I'll be fine here."

"Ok, just call if you need something," Paige said reassuringly as she orbed out again.

Max sat on the edge of the bed. Adam sat on the other end.

"Five minutes ago you were freaking out about Mark and I being demons and now you're willing to stay in the room with me?"

"Do you really want me to leave? You are going to be lonely for the rest of your life."

"Harsh." Max simply shrugged her shoulders in response. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"You fucked me and then left. Girls don't exactly like that."

"Don't worry," Adam bowed his head, "I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon."

Max whipped her head and gave him a questioning look.

Seconds passed and Heather and Shawn appeared with Mark. A short while afterward Paige and three more girls – one with incredibly long brown hair, another with shorter brown hair, and one blonde – and a man with brown hair appeared before them.

"Who are they?" Shawn asked.

"The famed Charmed ones," Mark replied.

Paige spoke up, "I'm Paige, this is my older sister Phoebe, and our older sister Piper. Her husband Leo, who used to be an Elder, and our apprentice witch Billie." Each raised their hands as they were being introduced.

Shawn hugged Leo tightly, "It's been a long while! How have you been?"

Everyone looked at Shawn and Leo questioningly.

Leo took his turn to speak, "Shawn used to be a whitelighter?"

"Used to be?" Piper questioned.

"I 'clipped my wings' when my wife died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to get really personal."

"It's alright."

Adam turned to Max. He whispered, "Your mother was a witch?"

Max nodded and whispered back, "My father was her whitelighter. He gave up his powers because he couldn't save her."

"I'm guessing, it's also why you don't practice magic?"

She nodded again, "I'm not letting magic rip me away from my family."

"I though she died in a car accident?"

"She did, but we all believe it was the work of a demon. Especially since they could never find who killed her."

Adam looked serene.

"So…" Phoebe started to speak, "why are we all here?"

"Well, there's not simple way to say this," Mark started, "but pretty much," he pointed to Max, "you're pregnant with probably the most powerful child in the universe."

Max stifled a few laughs and then, "Excuse me?"

Shawn sat beside his daughter, "Look, I know this is huge-"

"No!" Max stood up. "It's not huge! It's not anything! It's impossible because I'm not pregnant!"

"Yeah… you are."

"No! That's impossible! How could that happen? I mean, I KNOW how it happens, but it…" Max stopped and placed her hand on her stomach, "Oh my god."

Heather ran over to her sister, "Maybe you should sit back down!"

Phoebe also helped comfort Max.

"I don't get it," Phoebe said bluntly. "I thought Wyatt was supposed to be the strongest child in the universe."

"It's true in one sense. He does posses many powers and he has incredible magical abilities. But that's not what I mean with this baby," Mark clarified.

Leo began shifting uncomfortably.

"Leo," Piper called, "what do you know that you're not telling us?"

"Nothing you're not about to find out," he tried to smile.

"Ok!" Max screamed. "Someone just please tell me what's going on!"

Leo spoke up, "It's really simple, actually. There was a prophesy told about a child that would be born on the third day of the sixth month of the ninth year in the twenty-first century. This child would be the ultimate conjunction of the… umm… well I don't know exactly how to explain this but pretty much it's supposed to be the ultimate good, the ultimate evil, and the ones in-between."

Max questioned "How does that involve me?"

"I get it…" Adam said softly.

"See, the ultimate good is supposed to represent whitelighters. They are the guardians of witches and humans, both of whom are the ones in-between. See, witches and humans are both capable of becoming either good or evil so they are stuck in the middle. You are half witch and half whitelighter. You already consist of two parts of the prophesy."

Max's eyes switched over to Adam, "And you're the third part."

Heather looked dumbfounded, "Wait! You two… when?"

"Doesn't matter!" Shawn yelled throwing his hands over his ears.

Max's face hit her palms. Water fell through the slips of her fingers. Her body shook.

"Oh sweetie!" Phoebe wrapped her arms around Max. "It's ok," she said soothingly.

"It's not ok! What am I supposed to do with a child! Especially a magical child since I don't even practice magic!"

"But you know how to use it don't you?" Leo asked her.

"Yes."

"Oh ok. Great!"

"What?"

"Well, this is one of the most powerful magical beings to be born, ever! There's going to be a lot of demon attacks and attempts at taking the child. You'll have to be prepared to fight."

Max groaned, "This is exactly what I never wanted."

"It'll be fine," Shawn said softly.

Max shrugged him off, "I'm talking a shower!"

**Review please. I won't keep writing if no one is interested.**


End file.
